In the prior art, different connection methods processing auxiliary joining parts are known. Among these connection methods are pure mechanical connection methods as for example the punch riveting or bolt setting. At such devices, the joining element is supplied to the joining channel of the setting device for example via a profiled tube or another element supply arrangement operated with pressurized air. Within the joining channel, the punch of the setting device moves on a straight movement line as part of a joining movement toward for example a die to produce a connection.
A similar pure mechanical joining method is realized by a nailing device to which a plurality of nails is supplied automatically. For this, according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,262, a nail strip wound up within a magazine is unwound within a supply device to transfer individual nails to the joining device. As these nails are connected to each other first of all by means of the nail strip, especially the separation of the nails is complex and cannot automatically be transferred to other joining methods.
DE 10 2010 060 141 A1 describes the positioning and supplying of auxiliary joining parts to a friction welding device. The supply device for the friction welding elements provides a clamping jaw arrangement forming the end of a supply channel for friction welding elements. The end position of the supply channel is arranged directly below the rotating punch of the friction welding device. An axially movable adjusting element having different thickness portions with respect to the length of the actuation element is arranged between the two clamping jaws such that an axial displacement of the actuation element causes a different wide opening of the clamping jaws. Correspondingly, a thickness portion of the actuation element and thus a specific distance of the clamping jaws is assigned to the supply of a friction welding element while a larger thickness portion of the actuation element and thus a wider opening of the clamping jaws is provided so that the rotating punch, upon passing through the two clamping jaws, takes up the joining element positioned there and supplies it to a joining position. Due to the combination of the lateral movable clamping jaws and the axially displaceable actuation element in direct adjacency of the rotating punch, this is a complex and space-consuming construction which is adapted especially to the supply of pure mechanical torque loads to a joining element.
At other friction welding devices, it is, however, advantageous to supply the friction welding elements directly to a joining channel of the friction welding device. This is described in DE 10 2004 039 398 A1.
At resistance welding other constructions are realized compared to the above-described supply constructions and supply principles of the joining elements because here, besides mechanical loads, also electrical loads are applied to the joining element. For example, DE 43 18 908 C1 describes an indirect supply of the welding auxiliary joining parts to the joining location. These welding auxiliary joining parts are first of all supplied to a pivotable transfer device by means of a supply channel. This transfer device retains the welding auxiliary joining parts by means of a magnet. Then, a combined linear movement for removing the welding auxiliary joining part from the supply channel and a pivoting movement of a lever arm takes place with this welding auxiliary joining part. This movement positions the welding auxiliary joining part below the one welding electrode of the welding device. Before the effective welding takes place, the welding auxiliary joining part is arranged within the welding electrode by means of a retaining device.
This ensures that already prior to the beginning of the welding process the lever arm and, thus, the supply device can be removed from the electrodes of the welding device. As the welding auxiliary joining part is clamped solely into the electrode, this results in inaccuracies in the positioning of the welding auxiliary joining part at the joining location. Further, the here used supply device is also complex in its construction due to the different movements to be performed and the coordination with respect to each other.
DE 10 2013 207 284 A1 describes a setting welding device by means of which a welding auxiliary joining part is set into at least two components under combined mechanical and electrical loads. Here, the advantageous discovery is used that the electrical loads known from resistance welding methods can support a mechanical joining process which further realizes a welding process coordinated with the mechanical joining process. Similar to the known setting devices, a welding auxiliary joining part is here supplied into the joining channel below the punch. While the welding auxiliary joining part is held there in an intermediate position, the punch of the welding setting device moves the welding auxiliary joining part toward the components to be joined to each other. This type of element supply does not always ensure a sufficiently accurate positioning of the welding auxiliary joining part at the components to be joined to each other. This may lead to disadvantages at the connection quality and/or the connection strength.
It is thus an object of at least certain implementations of the present invention to provide a setting welding device as well as an element supply device for such a setting welding device by means of which a setting welding process can be improved, especially compared to the prior art and the device can be realized in a simpler and more cost-effective way. This applies with respect to a possible accuracy of the supply of welding auxiliary joining parts as well as with respect to the positioning of the welding auxiliary joining parts for the preparation of the connecting of the at least two components. Accordingly, at least some implementations of the present invention may also provide an improved connection method by means of a setting welding device.